Charades
by cryptic.kitsune
Summary: Its Friday night and the gang is stuck in Koenma's castle. They try to make the best of it by playing a little game... A parody of Perfect Kurama. No pairings. [One shot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any attached companies, rights, or personnel. In fact, I own nothing. Yes, that's right. I own nothing but the thoughts in my head…and here I am sharing them with you! I should start charging for this…

A/N: I have to be honest with all of you: this idea really came from nowhere. I hope that you like it anyway (please like it…I have low self-esteem). Reviews make the authoress both happy and more inspired. By the way, "supercilious" is defined as "feeling or showing haughty disdain". Just in case you didn't know. Now, I humbly beg you to read…

Charades

"Hey, K'rama, common, its Friday. We gotta go play charades now! Move it fox-boy" Yusuke shouted through Kurama's closed door, banging on it twice when he finished for good measure. The aggrieved kitsune sighed, picked up his book, and moved into the living room. He settled into a plush velvet armchair, his back ramrod straight, book placed neatly in the center of his lap. Hiei, looking as unhappy to be there as he felt, was hunkered irritably on the couch, trying to get as far away from Kuwabara as he could in the limited space.

Yusuke strode into the middle of the room, grinning confidently. "Ok guys, I'm gonna start 'cause…I dunno why, but I am! Ok, you guys guess who I am," Yusuke said before settling down to do an impression of Genkai…

Kuwabara, having seen the routine countless times, got the answer nearly immediately. "Ok, ya got it Kuwabara," Yuske said, slapping the other teen on the back before taking Kuwabara's newly-vacated seat. Kurama turned the page of his book in a bored manner.

"Ok guys, gimme a minute," Kuwabara said as he began to stroke his chin, apparently in thought. "Anti-Kuwabara" Hiei grunted. The comment earned a snicker from Yusuke, but was ignored by the pondering human. "Ok, I got it. Starting…now!"

Kuwabara shook his head in a mockery of grace, and from behind his head, he drew and invisible stick-like thing and started jabbing the air in front of him. "An idiot with a stick!" Yusuke shouted gleefully. Kuwabara glared at him before shaking his head no.

He started moving his invisible stick-thing in a swishing side-to side motion. "Um, seizure-boy?" Yusuke asked. Hiei lifted his head to bark out a single "ha!" before sinking back into his apathetic, brooding state. Again, Kuwabara jerked his head in a negative movement.

"Oh! I know!" Kuwabara shouted before covering his mouth (he belatedly remembered that no talking was to be done on the part of the person acting). He drew himself up imperiously, tilted his head up slightly, and half closed his eyes in apparent disdain. "Um, arrogant asshole?" Yusuke asked. Leaving his head in the same position, Kuwabara somehow managed to convey that Yusuke's guess was incorrect.

Kurama glanced up from his enthralling book about the rise and fall of the Roman republic; Kuwabara's shadow covered half of the page. In that brief instant, his interest was captured: what could Kuwabara be portraying? It seemed different than the other roles he usually picked.

"Hmm, arrogance?" Kurama hypothesized. At the lack of reaction, Kurama continued, "supercilious?" The human's blank face was enough of an answer for the bright fox. "A fatal flaw, perhaps?" he further queried. At yet another negative response, the fox had to pause a moment to think of what that character could possibly be.

"Ah, haughtiness. Am I correct?" Kurama asked, whole-heartedly believing that he had arrived at the answer. Once more, Kuwabara indicated that he was not. "Imperious…" the kitsune suggested. At the human's lack of response, Kurama's posture wavered; he had been stymied by the simple-minded (if good-hearted) Kazuma Kuwabara.

By this time, Kuwabara had obviously realized that he was getting nowhere, so he switched tracks. Sitting on a small table was a vase of deep wine red roses. The human pointed at the roses, waved his invisible stick-thing (that had somehow managed to stay floating in all of its imaginary glory), and resumed his previous position.

Hiei glared up at the tall human. "If I guess right, can I stop participating in this weekly bout of idiocy?" he asked. "You can stop for today," Yusuke answered before Kuwabara had the chance to open his mouth. "Very well," he barked. "The moron is doing his best to imitate Kurama." He said. "Yah! That took you guys forever!" Kuwabara exclaimed before plopping down on the couch in the spot that Hiei had leapt from upon hearing that he had answered correctly.

"Kur…" Kurama started to repeat before the answer sunk in. "Me? That was supposed to be me?" He demanded. "Um, ya, well, I gotta go…feed the fish and all…night K'rama" Kuwabara quickly said before fleeing the room, leaving a slightly outraged Kurama and Yusuke. "Uh, ya, I gotta go," Yusuke said, not even bothering to come up with an excuse before sprinting out of the room.

"Me? Arrogant, imperious, haughty, supercilious…ha! That is preposterous." At that, he picked up his book on Rome and calmly, with a carefully even step, left the room.


End file.
